Sleep Over
by nera
Summary: Mokuba has a sleep over while Kaiba's gone.


**Sleep over**

**Aurthor:Nera**

**Cartory:Humor**

**Rating:G**

**Summary:Mokuba has a sleepover while kaiba's gone.**

**Disclaimer:Yu-gi-oh! Isn't mine. Just having some fun.And the song****"behind these hazel eyes" Isn't mine.**

**A/N: How long is a Jurassic park marathon? I've got no idea.**

**This is my first Yu-gi-oh! fic.So if it stinks,that's why. Read on.**

* * *

Mokuba ran to the phone as soon as his borther was out of the diveway and dialed

Yugi's number. He looked at his watch,it read 3:36.

'Perfect' He thought.

"Hello?".

"Hey Yugi! It's Mokuba".

"Hello Mokuba".

"Do you want to come over for a sleep over?"

"Sure!"

"Great".

"But what about Kaiba?".

"Don't worry. My brother is on a business trip and won't be back until late Sunday".

(A/N:It's Saturday.)

"Ok"

"Could you call Duke and Mai,I don't have there numbers".

"Sure".

"Thanks! You can come over whenever you like".

"Ok.See you in awhile".

"Bye!".

"Bye!".

* * *

**A hour and half later...**

_**Ding dong!**_

"I'll get it!" Shouted Mokuba.

He opened the door and found Yugi,Joey,and Tea.

"Hey Mokuba!" They said.

"Hey! Come in".

"Where should we put our stuff?" Asked Yugi.

"Follow me".

He led them up stairs and into one of the guest rooms.

"You can keep your things here".

"Whose room is this?" Asked Tea.

"It's a guest room".

"Cool" Said Joey looking around.

"So,what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Tea.

He led them back down stairs and into the living room.

"I've got movies" He said and opened a huge cabinet.It was filled with dvd's and

vhs movies.

"Whoa! You got enough here to start a rental place" Said Joey.

_**Ding dong!**_

"I got it!" He yelled "Go ahead and look though them" He told them and went to answer

the door.Mai,duke,and Tristan were waiting.Mai had picked them up.

"Hey!"

"Hey Mokuba!".

"This where the party is?" Asked Tristan.

"Yep!Come in".

He showed them where to put there things and then led them to the others.

(A/N: This is where the whole thing gets going. I like doing these type of things

like this.)

5:45 : Greetings are said.

5:46 :They all comment on all the movies.

6:00: They all agree on a marathon. Jurassic park I,II,and III.

6:15:They start the first one.

1:15am: The marathon ends.Nobodys ready for bed.

1:16: Joey suggests a game of truth or dare.Eveyone agrees.

1:18 :Tristan dares Joey to sing "Behind these hazel eyes" in a girl voice.

1:20: After being told the words by the girls,He begins to sing.

1:29:Everyone finally stops laughing.

1:30: Joey quits playing.

1:32: Tristan picks dare. He's dared by Tea to call a girl he has a crush on for a

date.

1:33: Tristan says it 1:30 in the morning.She replies "So?".

1:35:He calls her.

1:37: He claims he's deaf from her yelling.

1:38:Mai get's dared by whisper from Yugi to kiss Joey for a full minute.

1:39:The minute starts.Joey doesn't fight back.

1:40:The minute ends,and everybody howls.Mai goes to the bathroom,while Joey

recovers.

1:42:Duke picks truth. Mokuba asks "Just how many dates have you been on?".He's

always telling them about them.

1:44:Duke replies three.Mai returns.

1:46:Joey says he's tried. Tristan says "You should be after a kiss like that!"

Everybody runs off to laugh.

1:56: After moving a few things,they all lay out on the living room floor.

1:57: They all say good-night.

8:15am:Tea hits joey with a pillow because he's talking about food in his sleep.

8:16:He hits her back.

8:18: A pillow fight starts with them all.

8:25:Everybody stops and is covered in feathers.

8:26:They say good morning.

8:30:They begin to clean up the mess.

8:40:They all get dressed.

9:05:They debate what to have for bedfast.

9:12: They all deside on pancakes.

9:16: With Mokuba's help,they managed to get the maids out of the kitchen and

start cooking.

9:19: Tea puts on rock music.

9:21: Everybody sings and dances to the music while setting the table.

9:39: Everybody sits down to eat.

9:42: Joey asks if they want to spent the day together.

9:43: They all reply "Gezz wish I could but...".

10:15:They get there stuff.

10:19:They say good-bye to Mokuba and leave.

10:20:Yugi pops back in and says "We should do this again". Then leaves.

Mokuba smiles " Yeah,We should".

* * *

**A/N : Ok so the ending isn't great but I kind of got lost as what to do. So what ****do you think? Tell me. I can take it. See you next time!**

**P.S.: Spelling errors? Grammar? Sorry! **


End file.
